Senpai Petra
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: In which Eren has a cute little crush on Petra, and Levi's having none of it. —Rivetra, dedicated to I always smile.


**title: **Senpai Petra

**ship: **rivetra

**summary: **In which Eren has a cute little crush on Petra, and Levi's having none of it. —Rivetra

**notes: **sitting in my room writing this while cosplaying as sasha cause why not.

**note two: **dedicated to _**I always smile**_, here's the happy au you ordered :3

* * *

_if you were to leave and fulfil someone else's dream, i think i might totally be lost_

* * *

"Watch it!"

The boy turned around, slightly surprised by the sudden voice.

"Make sure to wash the windows in a clockwise fashion, Heichou prefers them that way." The tiny woman explained, a soft kind smile pulling at her lips.

His eyes widened, a sudden blood rush flowing through his cheeks as he quickly turned away, furiously wiping at said window.

"T-Thanks...Petra-san..." Eren mumbled shyly, silently cursing himself for acting so weird.

"Anytime, Eren! I know Heichou can be hard on you sometimes, but he's just worried." Petra promised, the tone in her voice signaling her leave. With a breathtakingly cute smile and small wave, she was gone.

And there stood Eren Yeager, a tiny smile lighting up his features as he continued his chores.

* * *

"Eren?"

"Eren...?"

"Ereeeeeennnnn!"

Said boy jumped, snapping his attention to the blonde next to him.

"Wh-what Armin?" Eren cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to pay attention to his small friend.

Armin scowled in response, a calculating look in his eyes. "Why do you keep staring over at Petra?" He accused, watching Eren closely for his reaction.

The brunette was able to keep his emotions in check, yet the stubborn blush was undeniable. He puffed his cheeks out to try and hide it, averting his gaze, only for it to land on the woman once again.

Damnit.

"I-I'm not—" He weakly replied, not knowing how to counter the truth.

"You're staring at her right now!"

"Hell Armin it's your fault!" He barked back, glaring at his fragile companion. A creepy smile overtook the blonde's face as realization hit the smart boy too quickly for Eren's liking.

"Sweet Wall Maria you _like_ Petr—"

"_Shut up!" _Eren quickly clamped a hand over Armin's mouth, refusing to say or hear those words aloud.

That only resulted in Armin giggling like a schoolgirl, amusement glittering in his eyes.

"Armin I swear if you tell _anyone_—"

"Oi,"

The two boy's froze, suddenly remembering they were at the dinner table.

"Y-Yes, sir?" The green eyed boy slowly turned, asking his commanding officer uncertainly.

"What's so important you have to disrupt dinner?" Levi's deep frown showed how unimpressed with Eren he currently was, leaving the boy feeling ashamed.

He prayed to the Goddesses that his blush went unseen from the small man, mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

"Well? Out with it." The man commanded, the whole table silencing.

Right when Eren was about to pass out, a soft laugh resounded around the room.

"He's just gossiping, sir. I wouldn't worry much about it." Petra carefully said, the feelings she had for the Corporal obvious in her stare.

No one else would've been able to interfere like that. But then again, Petra Ral wasn't just _anyone _to humanity's strongest soldier.

Levi continued to glare quietly at Eren though, suspicious of the red on the teen's cheeks.

* * *

The grumpy man watched grumpily as his soldiers conversed.

"He hates me..." The younger sighed dejectedly, deflating slightly.

"He doesn't hate you! He's like that with everyone. You're fine." The stupidly kind woman reassured, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

And just like that, the boy turned redder than a red flare signal, leaving the man annoyed.

It was painful, watching this _idiot _crush on one of his officers.

"Thank you, Petra-san." Eren smiled warmly at the lady, his eyes filled with admiration. Levi felt disgust (and jealousy) bubble in his stomach.

"Just Petra! We're friends, right?" She giggled at his embarrassment, and that was when Levi decided he couldn't stand another moment.

"Tch, morons." He addressed under his breath before turning around, smoothly walking away as if he had not just eavesdropped.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain someone watched from the corner of their eye, a secretive smile panning across their lips.

* * *

"Disgusting. Do it again, every inch of this room better be spotless." Levi sniffed distastefully, glaring down at Eren.

Eren hung his head, holding in his miserable sigh. "Yes, Heichou..." He mumbled, picking himself up and off of his knees. The raven haired man gave one last glare before walking out, quietly shutting the door behind him.

The minute the outranking officer left the room, Eren punched himself in the head, whispering angry curses under his breath.

_Damn it. Why can't I clean this stupid room right? What's with him? _He thought, walking towards the bookcase to sweep for dust _again. _

The sixth time that day, in fact.

He should be in the other room, discussing strategies with the others, not in here sweeping like some maid!

His anger boiled over into his work, his sloppy movements making the books fall over and onto the ground. He continued on, ignoring the mess he was creating along the way.

"Eren, what are you—" The voice was interrupted by a loud shattering noise, making both of them jump. Looking down, Eren blanched.

There was one of Corporal's favorite vases, shattered.

"Shit," he squeaked in a quiet voice, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. The other person ran to his side, a worried look etched on their face.

"Eren! Are you alright?" Petra asked in concern, taking his hands in hers. Eren wasn't out of it enough to stop his blush from breaking out.

"P-Petra!" He voiced his surprise, watching as she turned his hands over, her petite ones feathering over his, making sure there were no wounds.

"You're unharmed..." She sighed in relief, offering him a polite smile. Kneeling down, she began to pick up the broken pieces.

He stood for a moment longer than necessary before unclouding his thoughts, stooping down to help Petra out.

"Ow!" The girl hissed, drawing her finger back. The brunette turned to her quickly, watching as the red slowly seeped out of her delicate finger.

"You're bleeding!" He exclaimed, taking her hand. She giggled lightly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"And just a minute ago I was checking you for wounds." She joked, meeting his gaze. He smiled softly, averting his gaze for a moment.

_Should I? No...but she's so cute! _Eren felt his heart strings tug, conflicted.

"Ano...Petra.." He mumbled, making up his mind. She rose an eyebrow in reply.

"Truth is, I think you're _really _nice and I kindamaybeokalot like yo—"

_BAM! _

Just as Eren was getting to the actual confession, Corporal Lance Levi Rivaille _literally _kicked the door down, his usual mediocre look replaced with absolute fury.

And so he stormed over to Eren, kicked him just like he had the door, and then turned to Petra.

"You're bleeding.." He frowned, giving Eren one last fiery gaze.

As Eren tried to protect himself by curling into a ball, Petra looked between the two.

"Squad leader! I don't think it was appropriate to beat poor Eren up..." She frowned, eyes filled with worry.

"Tch, don't be such an idiot. Come on." Without hesitation, he lifted the woman into his arms, getting a cute squeak in response.

"Clean this shit up, brat." Was his final address to the boy on the floor as he carried a rather flustered Petra to the infirmary.

* * *

"You didn't have to kick the boy." Petra mumbled, pouting cutely.

Levi continued to wrap her hand, answering her scold with silence.

She watched him cautiously, her eyes skimming him quietly.

"Your hand is bleeding, too." She broke the silence, eyes wide in surprise. He looked down at his hand, noticing a small dot of red.

"It's nothing, probably yours." He brushed it off easily, taking a step back.

"At least let me help you..." She persisted, standing up from the cot. He drew his eyebrows together, annoyed.

"I'm fine, you're the one that's injured." He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Heichou it was basically a paper cut." She deadpanned, walking closer to him. He stared down at her, that same uneasy feeling dropping into his stomach.

"Here," Her voice was much softer now as she pulled a bandaid out of one of the drawers, peeling it out of it's wrapping. Slowly, she took his hand in hers, gently wrapping the bandage around the bloodstain,

Her gaze made his heart pound erratically within his chest, leaving him anxious. Though of course, he was as expressionless as always.

"And now for the finishing touches~"

"Petra wha—"

She pressed her lips tenderly against his index finger, pulling back to smile shyly.

"You don't have to be jealous, Levi." She assured, eyes filled with amusement. The man pulled his hand back and tch'd in reply, fighting off his blush.

"Like I'd be jealous of _him." _He muttered.

"Levi-heichou, Petra, I'm sorry for causing all thi—" Eren shuffled in and mumbled quietly, only to be cut off by a foot to the face.

"Damn brat, walking in without knocking first." Levi growled, grounding his foot into the teenager's face.

"If I remember correctly, you broke down a door not too long ago." Petra reminded, grabbing onto Levi's shoulder to stop him. He sighed in return, reluctantly lifting his foot.

And as Petra fussed over the two and attended to Eren's wounds, he thought about how he actually felt about the woman.

There were no doubts.

"Mikasa will be so upset to see all these shoeprints on you, gomenasai." The ginger quickly apologized for the other's actions, bowing slightly to the boy.

"Alright alright you're fine now, get out." Levi glared at the younger male, a certain challenging look in his eyes.

"H-Hai!" He straightened, thanking Petra heartily before being escorted out by Levi.

"Corporal?" Eren paused outside of the door, his back facing the man.

Taking Levi's silence as a prompt to go on, he continued, smiling softly. "Good luck, Petra sure is wonderful." He grinned shyly before hurrying along, wanting to erase the marks before Mikasa could fuss over them.

"...Brat." Levi grumbled, though a small upwards tug at his lips was evident.

"Eh? Heichou, why are your cheeks so red?" Petra called the moment he returned, hazel eyes filled with warmth.

"...Just happy to see you, I guess." He replied softly, walking towards her.

"E-Eh!?" She squeaked, turning a deep red. He rested a hand on top of her head, patting her gently.

"You really are too cute for your own good." He sighed exasperatedly, though the absolute shine in his eyes was undeniable.

"L-Levi..." She turned slightly pink, smiling up at him happily.

And thus, their hearts began to beat in sink.

* * *

**omake:**

"What happened?" The scarf cladded girl demanded, touching the boy's forehead.

"N-Nothing!" He mumbled, slightly depressed. Mikasa's gray eyes raked him from head to toe, noticing just how heartbroken he looked.

"Eren..." She mumbled uncertainty, not knowing how to comfort him. His face brightened as he tried for a smile, trying to reassure Mikasa that he was perfectly fine.

"I promise I'm okay, I was just helping Corporal Levi with something, don't worry." He smiled down at her, hoping she'd drop it.

Suddenly it hit her, and a murderous aurora surrounded her.

"That bastard did this?" She growled, clenching her fist. Noticing his slip up, he quickly wrapped his arms around the girl, reprimanding her from doing something she'd regret.

"Mikasa stop!" He commanded, causing quite a commotion in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

**hope that was enjoyable enough! **

**ooc eren and all? yehup. c: poor eren tho, heichou was so mean ; w ; hehehhehe **

**okay so maybe that was more eren x petra at the beginning but i saw this fanart (coverphoto) and ahhh so cute the headcanons in my head x.x eren having a lil crush on her...huehuehue c: tho i ship eremika ftw xD! **

**please drop a review if possible, they're awesome! **

**Thank you~ ! **


End file.
